Judgement Of The Heart
by Kurai no Kumo
Summary: Five years after the Yuzuha incident and the rebirth of Mayuka, two people show up at the Masaki house and kidnap Tenchi. When Ryoko is unable to save him herself, how will they get him back?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi Universe, Tenchi in Tokyo, or any series, movies or characters within this Fan fiction with the exception of Kura and Karu.**

**Chapter One: Tenchi Kidnapped!**

_It was a calm and peaceful day at the Masaki home. It was winter, Christmas time in fact, and all were getting ready for the celebration. Standing outside the door of the house were the Juraian guardians, Azaka and Kamedake, each wearing a Santa hat and false beard. Even from outside the house, they could hear the excitement and confusion from inside. _"Azaka…" _said Kamedake_."Yes?" _answered Azaka, turning to look at Kamedake. _"Why are we standing here in the snow?" _asked Kamedake. _"I don't know, but we must obey the princesses and princes…" _replied Azaka. _"Yes…" _said Kamedake, sighing. Within the house, everyone was running about, setting up Christmas decorations or cooking foods for the party. Nobuyuki and Yosho sat on the couch, drinking and laughing about the past few Christmas times. Ayeka and Kiyone sat at the dinner table, talking about what they thought others would get as gifts. Tenchi and Mihoshi were helping Sasami in the kitchen, preparing the food for the party, as Ryo-Ohki watched nearby, hoping one of them would drop a carrot for her to swipe. And Washu watched as Ryoko helped a small blue haired girl decorate the tree. It truly was a good day. _

"Wah! Don't drop the decorations!" _Ryoko yelled as she barely caught a falling glass ball. _"Sorry!" _the girl yelped as Ryoko yelled at her. _"Keep it down, Ryoko, she's just a girl." _Washu said from a nearby chair. _"This would be a hell of a lot easier if you would help, Mom!" _Ryoko barked from across the room. _"And get myself all sweaty? I don't think so." _Washu said in her high pitched voice. _"Sweaty my ass, you just don't want to work!...No, be careful with that one!" _Ryoko said as one of the Santa Claus ornaments fell to the floor and shattered._ "Mayuka!"."Sorry mom!" _the little girl piped up, nearly in tears, it was_ _indeed Mayuka, the girl that not 5 years ago had almost killed Tenchi, then been killed herself, and revived as a baby by Washu. She now referred to Ryoko as her mother, instead of Ayeka, who was at first intent on being her mother figure. Ryoko sighed after seeing her daughter crying, she walked over and kneeled down to her, giving her a hug to comfort her. _"Now now, it's alright, I didn't mean to yell at you…" _Ryoko said in a calming tone, _"You can fix it cant you Washu?". "Of course!" _Washu chimed as a holographic keyboard appeared in her lap and she began pressing buttons. As if by magic, the pieces of the ornament levitated and replaced themselves to become a perfect ornament. _"See? Look, now its fixed, here place it on that branch right there." _Ryoko said, releasing her daughter and handing her the ornament, while pointing at a branch on the tree. Mayuka looked up to see the ornament whole again and giggled in glee as she took it and carefully placed it on the tree. _

_However, while the family was happily celebrating and eating, they were oblivious to the spaceship that was looming in space directly above their house. On the ship, two shadowy figures were standing around a hologram projection of Tenchi._ "Is that him?" _asked a deep voice,_ _most likely belonging to a male, _"Is that the one that defeated her?". "Yes, I am sure of it, he holds the same wave patterns" _confirmed a higher, more feminine voice. _"Good, Tenchi Masaki, you are going to regret killing Yuzuha…" _stated the man's voice._

_A few hours after the Christmas feast, it was time to give the presents. Tenchi and his daughter Mayuka worked quickly to hand out the gifts. After all the gifts had been opened and everyone was done laughing about how Mayuka gave Ryoko a frog, it was time to end the party. Mihoshi and Kiyone waved everyone goodbye as they began their walk home, Kiyone holding the now drunken Mihoshi up as they walked. The remaining party attendees retreated into the house, all except for Ryoko and Tenchi. The two remained outside, Ryoko sitting on the pier right outside the house, and Tenchi standing only a few feet behind her. _"She's adorable isn't she, Ryoko?" _Tenchi asked, _"I think she's taken up your humor.."._ Ryoko nodded, _"I guess…". "What's wrong?" _Tenchi asked, sitting down on the pier beside her and placing his hand on her shoulder. _"It's just…she always calls me 'mom', but I'm not her mother…it hurts, Tenchi…" _Ryoko said, keeling over and hugging her own legs. _"Your as close to a mother she has Ryoko…Ayeka was going to be her mother figure, but she chose you instead, you should be happy…" _Tenchi tried to sooth Ryoko, he moved his hand to her back and rubbed her back as one would to calm a crying child._

_The two sat for many minutes in silence before that silence was broken by a loud crack of thunder. The pair jumped up and looked as a bolt of lightning struck in the middle of the lake, a pair of people standing exactly where it struck. _"Tenchi Masaki…" _said one of the people before taking a step forward. _"No way! Are they STANDING on the waters surface!" _Tenchi gaped in awe at the sight._ "Tenchi, get back!" _Ryoko yelled as she pushed him behind her. _"Do NOT get in our way" _said the person as he jumped forward, flying across the water towards the two. It was because of this blind charge that they didn't see it coming. They didn't notice that the other person was no longer where she stood. _"Hehehehe, Got you now!" _said the charger. _"Is that right?" _Ryoko sneered as she blasted the person, sending him reeling back onto the water, but it was no help. _"Don't move." _The female was behind her now, Ryoko turned to see that the woman had Tenchi in her grasp, and had his mouth covered securely. _"Let him go now, you bitch!" _Ryoko yelled as she went to take a step forward. _"Surely you wouldn't want us to kill him, would you?" _the woman asked as she took two steps away and then disappeared. Reappearing next to the man on the water, the woman spoke. _"We are taking this boy, you will be smart not to follow us". "Like hell I wont, I wont let you keep him!" _Ryoko said, flying towards them, only to get a blast of energy from the man in her face. _"Damn…" _Ryoko fell to the water and began to sink, she barely was able to see the three figures disappear from the surface of the water._


End file.
